1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include a jelly roll-type electrode assembly having a wound positive electrode and negative electrode at sides of a separator, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
For example, the electrode terminal may be connected to the positive electrode and the negative electrode of the electrode assembly by a lead tab in the case and may protrude outside the cap plate through a terminal hole therein. The electrode terminal may include a bolt portion outside the cap plate. A bus bar may be installed at the bolt portion and a nut may be coupled to the bolt portion. Thus, the bus bar may couple the rechargeable batteries in series or in parallel.
The rechargeable battery may include a bolt-nut structure outside of the case, and the electrode terminal thereof may be connected to a lead tab inside the case through, e.g., caulking, riveting, or welding.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.